


Words Aren't Enough

by merve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, You Have Been Warned, and all other stuff all at once, just saying, like i can't explain, too much emotion to cope with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve/pseuds/merve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is an ultra-smutty, overly-passionate fiction and the feelings can take over your brain and heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> It took ages but I finally managed to write it. Phew~

They had sex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic so don't forget to let me know what you think :D


End file.
